Displaced
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: When Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Laura find themselves dropped in another world without any substantial reason why or how, they're a bit out of luck. Hopefully they can get some help from this worlds superheros. Hopefully.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The back alley they fell in was dingy and grimy in a way that Jean didn't expect. She hadn't been thinking much when they'd been hit by the beam, too focused on Kitty, and stemming the bleeding from her right temple. She'd heard Scott yell for her and smelled the distinct sulfur scent from Kurt, but nothing else registered. And now she didn't know what to do. It was only her years of training and practice that allowed her to keep her calm.

Gone was the smooth chrome of the danger room, and in its place, were brick walls and concrete ground, dumpsters and at her back, a tall chain link fence. Over head, fire escapes and murky windows. She imagined it was a setting that could fit in nearly any city, if you wanted to find it. But it wasn't where they should be.

She was still kneeling on the ground with Kitty's head cradled in her lap. Kurt was in front of her, one hand on her, his tail curled around Laura's waist just behind him. He looked disoriented, his eyes unfocused, and body trembling a little. He'd tried to teleport them out of the crossfire, but it seemed to have been too much. Slowly, he withdrew his hands and knelt down as well, looking like he might collapse.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Jean asked, reaching one hand out to steady him. He leaned into the touch but didn't respond verbally, merely nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. That was a definite no, but there wasn't much Jean could do just yet.

Behind Kurt, Laura stood at the ready. She had been poised to attack Scarlet Witch before they'd been hit, and the new surroundings did nothing to soothe the battle ready teenager, regardless of no obvious enemy in sight. She was tense, half crouched, claws out and eyes narrowed as she tried to get her balance.

Taking in everything she could, Jean acted. With her hands on Kurt and Kitty, she couldn't actively reach out to Laura, so she did the next best thing, sending calming thoughts to brush against the agitated teen, and calling out to her, "Laura, I need your help here."

Using telepathy on Laura was always a risky move. It sometimes set her off more, but there weren't a lot of options here, so Jean kept trying. This time it seemed to have a positive effect. Laura's body relaxed, and she looked over her shoulder at them, likely taking stock of the situation as well. Turning fully, Laura moved to help Kurt straighten himself, letting the blue furred teen lean on her as he stood, "We need to find shelter first."

"Kitty's head-" Jean's words were abruptly cut off by the sound of ripping fabric. Her eyes widened a bit, watching Laura rip a long strip from her tee shirt. She was the only one no in uniform, and the jagged tear of her shirt made her look a bit more wild than usual. Jean took the clothe when it was offered though. It was just long enough that she could wrap it around Kitty's head twice. It wasn't the best, but it would do for the moment.

"The watch is busted."

Jean looked up to see Kurt rubbing his head, body pressed tight against Laura's, while she inspected the broken cover of his holowatch. "I'm going to look for cover nearby, you three stay here."

"You can't go alone." Jean pressed, not wanting to let Laura wander off. She was sure Laura would be safe, but it was out of protocol to let a teammate go off alone without back up in an area they didn't know. They had no idea where they were, or if the people here might be hostile or not.

Shifting, Laura helped Kurt sit back down, letting him lean on Jean instead. He did so, ducking his head and prodding at his watch. Kitty hadn't yet stirred, and Jean worried a hospital might be in order. They didn't have any ID on, no money to call for help.

"Blue isn't in a state to leave this alley, and if something happens you have the best chance at keeping them unseen. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." with that, Laura turned and headed towards the dimly lit street, not waiting to give Jean a chance to say anything.

"I could try and keep an eye on her." Kurt offered weakly, but looked relieved when Jean shook her head. If someone saw Kurt they might get the wrong kind of attention, and until they knew where they were, it was much too big a risk.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to trust her."

And Jean really hoped she could. Laura had come back to the Mansion reluctantly, with a new name, Logan's promise she was safe and a begrudging apology for what she had done to the whole mansion a year ago. She struggled to fit in with the others, her temper and lack of true social skills made it hard for her to connect to others, and her acting skills made it hard for others to tell when she was lying or not. Jean trusted Logan, and though she'd not been privy to the story of Laura's life in full, she knew enough to want to give the girl a chance- but also to know to be wary.


End file.
